


Pancakes

by sonicinthestone



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicinthestone/pseuds/sonicinthestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

Lizzie woke with Darcy’s arm over her face; she laughed slightly and gently removed it. She kissed him lightly on the lips and he awoke mumbling slightly. 

'Oh good morning Lizzie.' He said.

'And good morning to you.' Lizzie said as Darcy reached over to kiss her, the kisses were lazy and relaxed. Nothing of the desperation of their first. The kissed for a while until Darcy’s stomach rumbling broke the silence.

'Breakfast?' Lizzie asked giggling. Darcy nodded and got out of the bed. He slid on a dressing gown and headed towards the kitchen, Lizzie followed him a few seconds later.

Darcy was staring blankly in to the fridge. Lizzie nudged him.

'You want pancakes don't you?' Darcy asked. Lizzie nodded. 

'Get the flour out I'll do the eggs and milk.' 

'What's the magic word?' Lizzie raised her eye brows. Darcy went to the cupboard whilst Lizzie cracked the eggs. 

'Oih!' Lizzie said as Darcy sneaked up from behind her, putting flour covered hands on her face. 'Oh you're in for it now Mr. Darcy.' 

She turned and took the flour off him, dipping her hand in and throwing a handful at his face. He ran to the other side of the kitchen, face covered in flour folding his arms.

'It's on.' He said. Lizzie ran towards him, with more hand full’s of flour throwing them down his dressing gown. He grabbed her, ticking her stomach. 

'I give in! I give in!' He stopped and she turned towards him. 

'You have something just.' Darcy kissed her nose. Lizzie responded by placing a kiss on his mouth, he wrapped his arms round her and lifted her slightly to reach his height. Their mouths were slightly tainted by the floor and their hands left white patches on each other’s dressing gowns.

'Still want those pancakes?' Lizzie asked when they finally broke off the kiss.

'I might want a shower first.' Darcy responded.

‘Hmmm.’ Lizzie said.

‘What?’ Lizzie looked at him. ‘Oh. Right. yes.’ 


End file.
